Highschool DxD: The Perverted Duo!
by TheBritishGuy
Summary: Angered by the betrayal of their comrade Ise, Matsuda and Motohama decide that some revenge is needed! However, things don't go to their plan...
1. Foreword

Hello, Fan Fiction, Josh here.

This is my first fan fiction, which I decided to do after some thought. I got good backing from Reddit, and I even managed to gain a proof reader from that god damn website! I love Reddit.

I'm a guy who has a laptop to do school stuff on, so I decided to branch out and since I am a massive fan of highschool DxD, this is the result.

Nevertheless, when you finish reading wherever I got up to, please please review it; I need constructive criticism, I know that it won't be perfect. If you do like it, favourite the story and follow me as an author, I may plan to make this a series of fan fictions. I won't go as far as publishing, no way...

We're a two man team that formed through a certain website, and as a matter of fact we live on different parts of the globe; so it's amazing what a 90's stylised website can do to your lives.

I hope you enjoy, anyways!


	2. Life 0

My name is Matsuda, and that bastard Hyoudou Issei has to die.

* * *

><p>What guy wouldn't be pissed if a 'friend' of theirs has all the girls they could ever ask for?<p>

He even has the crimson-haired beauty, Rias Gremory, in his grasp.

"Say, Motohama, how do you feel with sneaking in to Ise's house and knowing about what he gets up to?"

His face lights up. As expected from Motohama!

Ise broke off from our well-respected group, so it's about time we give him some revenge.

Just in time for Christmas too.

* * *

><p>"So, let's begin. Motohama, what is your idea?"<p>

"Well, Matsuda..."

He showed me a detailed plan of Issei's house and the path we should take.

"How long did you spend on this?!"

Motohama replies with a smug smile on his face.

"Over 3 hours, so it must be flawless!"

He thrusts his fist in the air. Motohama catches a glimpse of my new eroge... As expected of Motohama!

"Would you like to be the first to play it, Motohama?"

"Would I?!"

We spend the next 2 hours enjoying the ecchi content of "Sister Complex 2: Twins?!"; a true masterpiece if I say so myself...

"Say, when should we execute the plan?"

Motohama pauses the game to ask me that.

"Well, I thought it would be a nice Christmas present. So why not then?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Next day at school, me and Motohama are discussing our evil plan when Ise walks through the door; looking more tired than usual.<p>

"Spent all night doing it with Rias, have we?"

I fired the first bullet.

"For God's sake, Matsuda... W-will you shut up about that?"

He retaliated fiercely, I wonder what actually happened...

"Say, what's up?"

Motohama trues to say it in the most caring voice he can muster. He must be thinking the same thing as me.

"Nothing important"

As his friend, he should tell us what is wrong. So there is something serious going on.

"Issei-kunnnnn!"

Asia-chan pounces on Ise and she puts on sympathetic eyes. I think she knows something too.

Both of them walk off in a conversation.

"I'm coming too!"

Xenovia-san also tries to go after them. It seems like an Occult Research Club talk.

Although he is lucky and I hate him for that, I can almost feel sorry for that poor bastard; as his "darling" Rias-senpai leaves at the end of this semester. But he gets to go home to her in cosplay outfits every night. Then he would get to play with her oppai whenever he wants!

I cry at that thought!

"Motohama, we are definitely going ahead with the plan, which I have named PervWatch! How do you like the name?"

"I love it! Now since today is the 19th December, and we will execute the plan on the 24th, we have 4 days of preparation before the big day!"

"Exactly, then we get to see what Issei gets up to on a daily business with the residents of the Hyoudou house!"

Kiryuu-san must've seen us plotting something in the corner of the room, and is coming our way...

"Planning tonight's eroge-fest, are we?"

Me and Motohama both shrugged our shoulders and began to walk off. Damn, that bitch really has a tendency to fuck things up, huh…

* * *

><p>The usual happens after school, Ise goes off to the Occult Research Club meeting, and Motohama part's ways with me halfway home. Now it's time to go home, watch porn and play eroges!<p>

I can't help but think of how successful this plan of ours will be, it's almost as if it will work like clockwork.

Angeloid of Clockwork was the first porn mag that I pulled out of my secret stash, so that is what I will read tonight.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow has came, the 20th. Only 4 days until plan "PervWatch" is initiated!<p>

Motohama across the room can't wait, and I don't blame him!

"Issei, my man, so what are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

That could've went smoother… But I got my point across, that's all I wanted to do!

"I don't know, I think I might have to look after the house with the girls and get ready for Christmas Day. Why exactly?"

"I was only curious, sheesh..."

I take it back I didn't mean for it to come out like that I'm sorry Issei! Don't hate meeeee!

I think he read my mind, that or he noticed me on my knees regretting what I did. I think it's the later.

"I sort of guessed you didn't mean to be like that, you know…"

Oh, right.

Kiryuu san does her daily routine of humiliating me, I should be used to this by now...

"How are the two most lecherous students on the school doing today?"

Here we go...

* * *

><p>On the way home,<p>

"Hey, Matsuda, why exactly are we doing this attack against Issei?"

Cowardice, eh?

"Remember when he sent us to see Mil-tan? Yeah, that's why... Revenge on that cold hearted bastard that refuses to share even one of the beauties that surround him! For Christ sake I want to feel Rias-senpai's oppai till she passes out! But no! That little shit is in our way! And this will get us a step closer to having a nice intimate relationship with one of Issei's bishōjos!"

Next to me, Motohama began shedding tears. Jeez, it wasn't that spectacular you know!

Getting home, I realise that Christmas has begun. No school until next year now! Motohama and I need more preparation for the Christmas eve extravaganza, however I'm sure we'll find time. Until we meet, I guess I'll just be playing eroge...

Me and Motohama manage to meet at my house on the 22nd, T-2 days to the big event. It's mainly just clarification of what we will do; reports on the activity inside the house.

Motohama has a perfect view of the hallways inside the house from his top secret hiding spot, too. But even if I knew it, it would never be as good as actually going INSIDE the house! Then we get to be up close with a naked Rias-senpai, too!

Both Motohama and I start crying, I didn't say any of that, so it must mean that "great minds think alike" saying is true!

We're now at a point where you can count the hours to go with your own two hands, the tension is killing me!

"Night vision goggles, Matsuda. Thought we'd look cool with these on...?"

The tension has really gotten into his brain.

"I don't need anyways, Motohama."

I try to pull a smile off.

20 minutes left.

It's go time...

* * *

><p>So that's Life. 0 Done! How do you like it?<p> 


	3. Life1 - It's Go Time!

Motohama and I were already positioned in a place that looked over the house, Motohama's top secret hiding place that I talked about.

"Motohama, you know when we should move towards the house. After all, I made up the plan, you knew the plan of the house."

"Okay, so Rias-senpai should be going out of the first floor bath any minute now, so we will enter through the bathroom window. From there, we will wait until the hallway is clear and then, like you say, we will move on to Issei's room, which we will also make sure is clear.

From then, we wait until Issei begins doing his thing with the other girls and stay unnoticed for as long as possible!"

"Motohama, calm down. We can't forget one important thing here. Koneko-chan. We are dead of she finds us, no questions asked. So if we see her, game over for us."

"Ah, yes. Koneko-chan. We need to be weary of her. Got it!"

And just like that our plan for tonight was sorted!

It is flawless!

Now, when to go..

* * *

><p>I checked my watch. Only 5 minutes had passed?! It seemed like 20!<p>

"I don't mean to ruin your hopes, Matsuda. But Issei is in the bath, not one of the bishōjos you hoped for."

"The bastard! He's probably waiting there for Rias-senpai to come in and bathe with him too!"

I curled up and began to cry; I couldn't take the pain of thinking that. But I need to think of what could happen when we pass my first mental obstacle!

"Now, Matsuda. I think we will be safe to enter through the bathroom as soon as Issei leaves the bath."

"We better fucking be; I've waited long enough for this moment and now it's finally hereeee!"

My eyes lit up. It's almost as if we're destined to do this. After all, that bastard Issei left us with Mil-tan for a night; and that's only one of the many things he's done wrong recently.

He's kept all of the bishōjos to himself! Why Issei, why?! If you let us have at least one each, we would be happy!

But no! You be a selfish prick and have them all! That was the last straw and I am going to show no mercy against that bastard who made the Perverted Trio in to the Perverted Duo! He's going to pay for not sharing his babes with us!

"Motohama, let's do this!" We waited, and finally we heard Issei close the bathroom door. I knew this was our time! "Motohama, before we do this, I want you to wear these."

"Your glasses?! I can't take these!"

"You need to use its powers!"

He stopped and thought for a moment, and decided.

"Ok… I'll put them on when we get inside." With these, we can do it!

* * *

><p>"Issei's underestimating us!" We got through the window silently, to make sure we were undetected<p>

"Motohama! We need to be as quiet as possible!"

"Then stop being so loud!" We started getting frustrated and forgot that we were sneaking into Issei's house.

"Shhhhhh!" I heard someone's footsteps nearby. It was Koneko-chan! If she notices is perverts in the house, we're dead!

"We have to go!" I pushed Motohama into a closet and hid in a small cabinet next to the bath. We should be fine like this… Then I heard Issei talking to Rias, and they kept getting louder! Or are they getting closer!? They're definitely getting closer… I thought this was it, and we would be killed by bishōjos, but then the closet door was opened by… Motohama?!

"Matsuda! Let's go while we can!" I thought we were dead!

"Thanks for saving my ass, Motohama."

"Remember? We're the Perverted Duo!"

"That's right, and it's time to grab some oppai!"

* * *

><p>We went into the hallway, and found Issei's room.<p>

"This is it!"

"Matsuda, let's just hide in Issei's closet and wait."

"Are you kidding me?! You don't have the right to call yourself part of the Perverted Duo if you don't hide in the bed!" Motohama's eyes then got really wide and started tearing up.

"How can I be so idiotic! You're right! Let's hide in the bed to grab oppai tonight."

Chopsticks were banging together downstairs, they must be eating.

"Matsuda, what do we do?"

"Relax, I have this under control. They're eating right now."

"But where do we go?"

That... I forgot. This bed is nowhere near big enough for the two of us to fit in and not get noticed by someone.

"We hide in the closet. I'm sorry, but for us it's look but don't touch-"

As soon as I said that, Motohama bursts out into tears. It's either that or we die!

* * *

><p>Footsteps... Oh no. But wait, who is it? It seems like there's only one person.<p>

"Motohama. Closet, now!"

I tried to make a discreet whisper to my partner, who is studying the porn mags he found on the floor.

"Moto!"

"Huh?"

"Closet! There's someone coming!"

He hurried into the closet and I followed. Just in time, too; as the door opened almost immediately after I closed the closet door.

It's Asia-san.

Shit! At this rate we'll easily be spotted! No, we have to wait and let the magic happen! Tonight all the

bishōjos in the Hyoudou residence will be in our view!

I looked over to Motohama, thank God this closet is huge! He gave me a thumbs up, somebody's enjoying this...

But I want to get close up! I want to actually feel oppai!

There's always another time. If we manage to pull this off, then we can come back any time!

More movement. Asia-san is still here, so it can't be her. So who else could it be?

The door opens, it's...

Akeno-senpai?!

"Ara-ara, I can't eat any more for weeks!"

She must be talking about what she just ate...

"Eh? What are you doing here, Asia-chan?"

"Oh! Akeno-senpai! I-I-I wasn't doing anything! I was just about to get changed!"

"Is that so? Ara ara, I came in at the wrong time. Don't mind me while you get changed, Asia-chan."

Oh, Akeno-senpai, your oppai are as great as usual! How I'd love to charge out of this closet and throw my face between them!

Wait. Didn't Asia-san say that she was getting changed? I saw clothes hanging on a rail behind me. Oh no, they're hers too!

We're fucked! I'm sorry Motohama, please forgive me God!

Asia-san moves closer. Shit shit shit!

But finally, the closet door opens. I am slumped down, awaiting my punishment. I'd expect Motohama is doing the same.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Matsuda? Motohama? What are you doing here?"<p>

"Ara ara, it seems we have a couple of trouble makers"

Akeno-senpai also joins in.

My fate is anything but good.


	4. Life 2

"Eh? Could you repeat that?"

Motohama and I, Matsuda, could not believe what Akeno-senpai just said to us!

"We'll help you to get-"

I lost focus on her voice as my eyes focused on something else….

Her oppai!

Akeno leant over to make eye contact with me.

"Ara ara, as expected of Matsuda-san…"

"I-I am terribly sorry Akeno-senpai!"

I sort of blurted it out in a hurry to try and avoid punishment.

"How sweet. I seemed to have fallen for Matsuda's tricks…"

She moved closer to me, and in turn her oppai did too! What I did in the past life must have been amazing for me to deserve this! I'm sorry, Motohama, if this makes you jealous!

"Akeno-senpai, don't"

Asia-san, why do you have to interrupt us?

Never mind, what I did in the past life must have been awful.

"So what brought you here, Motohama?"

Akeno finally asked Motohama a question.

"I, erm… Me and Matsuda-"

He might've been knocked out my my slap to his face. Oops…

"Ara ara, looks like he's out cold. Time to do CPR"

Akeno-senpai's lips drew closer to Motohama's, the bastard! I sat in shame, watching the inevitable happen.

Asia, meanwhile, was sitting on the other end of the bed, crying at the sight in front of her.

I don't blame you, Asia-san!

Motohama finally awakened, "thanks" to Akeno-senpai's CPR.

"Now that he's awake. Matsuda-san, why are you here?"

Akeno asked me this time; shit!

[Say it, she might help you]

Voice in my head-senpai, not the time!

[Listen to me. If she wasn't going to help, neither Akeno nor Asia would go this long without alerting Issei.]

You're right, but-

[No buts!]

Okay then.

"Motohama and I came here to see what Issei gets up to. With as many bishōjos around him as he does, we thought that something must happen!"

[Very good…]

Sshhh!

"Unfortunately, nothing does happen."

Eeeehhhh? More importantly, Akeno-senpai, why are you saying "unfortunately"?

"Asia-san and Rias-buchou decided to sleep with Issei, Asia because she feels safe around Issei, and Rias because-"

"They don't know!"

Asia tried to stop Akeno from telling us something. I'll let it slip

"Oh, yes. Rias-buchou sleeps with Issei for the same reason as Asia-san."

"I see. So nothing like it has happened yet?"

Motohama brought up the question

"Not that I know of, even sleeping next to him, Issei hasn't shown signs of doing it with Rias of anyone else."

So the little shit hasn't done anything...

But how couldn't he, with all these bishōjos, you can't help but do it with one of them!

"Now, if you don't mind. It's best if we get you out of here now. To keep you unnoticed."

""Yes!""

Motohama and I had failed our mission. But we got valuable information, so it's best if we do take our leave.

"But, Akeno-senpai. How?"

I raised the question that was on everyone's minds.

"How about the same way you got in? That worked last time."

Akeno has a good point. It's only just across the hallway too; convenient considering this "house" is six storeys tall. Rumor has it that one of the bishōjo's families is mega rich and so they built this. Where do I find them?!

Yet more footsteps?

"Ara ara, it's Issei. Looks like our escape plan is out the window."

Motohama chuckled at that cringey pun. I don't see how he could.

"Oh, hey Matsuda, Motohama."

Why is he acting ca-

"Wait. Matsuda, Motohama? What the fuck are you doing here?"

There we go.

[Tell him]

Why should I, voice in my head-senpai?

"These two trouble makers here had some business with us."

Akeno-senpai, why are you hiding the truth?

Just as I said that, she turned to me and Motohama and pulled off a really cute smile! I couldn't help but be distracted!

~Slap~

And now I've been knocked out. By Issei. Why?

When I woke up, I was surrounded by Akeno-senpai, Issei, and Motohama. Issei was scratching the back of his neck

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard, heh…"

"I think I know why you did it though. I sorta got carried away thinking about Akeno-senpai."

I had to come clean

"Wait, you were having lustful thoughts about Akeno?!"

~Slap~

I think that Issei slapped me the first time for a different reason…

When I woke up (for the second time), I was awoken by an unexpected yet strangely familiar voice

[Perverts… Why was I placed in you?]

It's not my fault Voice in my head-senpai! Wait, placed in me?

[Now is not the time]

Bu-

[No but's]

I sighed as I leaned up to see the people who were yet again crowding around me.

"Can I please leave here? I don't appreciate being slapped every 30 seconds."

"It's been more than 30 seconds, Matsuda. It seems my slap knocked you out for a good two hours."

Issei's slap knocked me out for 2 hours? Eeeehhh?!

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

At least he's apologetic about it. But it hurt like fuck!

"Anyways. Yes, lets leave."

Akeno-senpai agrees with me.

"There's no use sneaking you two out, but it's best that you don't engage in a conversation; unless you want more slaps."

She continued to say that.

"I think that we should leave through the front door, we can make our own way there. So I think that if you distract the others, we will be fine."

What a great plan! As expected from Motohama!

So, it was time to execute the new plan.

It was simple in theory. Akeno-senpai and Asia-san distract the others while Motohama and I escape through the front door; easy!

Although, our recent plans haven't exactly gone well…

"Well, here goes nothing…"

Such confidence you have, Motohama, even though you made the plan yourself.

"Akeno, Asia, you do what we planned. Matsuda and Motohama will tail you."

Issei acts as the boss and tells us what we need to do. And we follow his orders.

Akeno-senpai and Asia-san headed downstairs a couple of minutes ago, and Issei will head down to check on their progress in a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I'll head off. I'll be back upstairs to tell you if it's safe or not."

""Okay!""

Motohama and I both said it at the same time. Not too long now until we can leave.

Admittedly, it was a mistake coming here. But wait!

"Issei, hang on a second."

I leaned out of the door to tell Issei, who was in the middle of the hallway; which was more like a hotel corridor now.

"Huh?"

Issei had re-entered his room, and we sat him down. It's time to talk…

"So, Issei. We're being serious here, Motohama and I, but have you done it with anyone?"

"What?! Well, I was sort of expecting this question; I mean, why else would you two come here? No, I haven't…"

He seems awfully depressed about it. Motohama put on a serious tone of voice.

"Is there anyone in particular you would… Like to consider doing it with?"

"Well, Rias sleeps in my bed everyday; but you already know that. The feeling I get around her is like no other. I- I am in love with her, yet I haven't MADE love with her."

I comforted Issei…

"How long has this been going on for?"

"You mean, how long have I loved Rias for? Ever since I managed to join the Occult Research Club. I really began to know how much of an amazing person Rias is. Oh, shit. You don't know, do you?"

Eh? This could be what Akeno-senpai refused to say earlier.

"W- we don't know what?"

"Well…"

Issei began sweating.

"Well, me and Rias… We're in a relationship."

Wait, WHAT? There is no way… But he seems like he means it, no joke in it.

"Well, now I've told you, can we get on with the plan?"

"Uh, yes. We shall."

Issei had been gone for a good few minutes now.

"Do you think we should make our own way downstairs?"

Motohama raised a good question.

"I think Issei got caught up in their conversation. So I think it's safe to say the coast is clear."

And with that, we left Issei's bedroom.

At the end of the corridor, next to the stairs, I heard footsteps coming up them.

It must be Issei coming to tell us it's okay.

"Huh? Matsuda? Motohama?"

Shit! It's Rias!

"Uh, hi, Rias… We were just leaving…"

Really smooth, Motohama.

But besides that, we are the closest we've ever been to Rias-senpai! I can almost feel her oppai's warmth from here!

"Ara ara, Matsuda. They're Issei's property."

The bastaaaaaaaard! He hasn't done it with her, but he's damn right felt those things! It isn't fair!

God damn, I really hate that guy. But I guess we got all of the information we need. Although I would've killed to have seen someone's oppai in this house.

"Now, if you excuse us, we wish to leave the residence."

I tried to ask politely.

"Yes, sure. Since you were expecting Issei, I would think that you already had a plan to get out of the house unnoticed."

Yeah, about that…

"Don't worry, I'll act as if I never saw you!"

Rias pulled off a smile. I don't blame Issei for being in love with her!

"Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Ah, sure, Rias-senpai!"

And with that, she left.

We got down the stairs, and as I had hoped, Issei was in a conversation with the girls.

This might give Motohama and I time, as Rias sworn herself into silence.

So we snuck behind the dining table, out of sight from the rest.

"Matsu-"

"Shh!"

"Sorry…"

I feel a bit harsh against Motohama, but we must focus on getting out of here.

I saw Issei focus his eyes on us.

"Hey, I'm going to make a sandwich. Does anyone want to join me?"

Naturally, all of the girls (as well as Kiba-kun and Gya-kun) followed him. Thank you, Issei!

Motohama and I had reached the front door, finally!

We opened it and breathed in the fresh air! Aah, it's good to be out.

After closing the door behind us, I looked over to Motohama.

"Have you got any plans?"

"If you count playing eroge with you plans, then yes."

As expected of Motohama!


	5. Afterword

So, my first fanfiction is complete. I think it went well.

I tried to stick the the way that the actual Highschool DxD light novels are written, and I think I succeeded.

I would like to thank Matt for beta reading my work, as well as proof reading it, ありがとう (Arigatō)!

I'm working on my next one already. And this time I aim for it to be full LN size (about 10x the length of this full fanfiction), so that might take me until Christmas. During Christmas, I will be taking a break (gamers gotta game) but I should be back around that period.

For this being a week long thing that I just stood up and said "fuck it, I'll do a fan fiction" to, I think it was a success.

If you want an insight as to what the plot of my next one will be? Nope, not gonna share. I think it adds to the anticipation factor.

This fanfiction was in the POV of Matsuda, because I wanted a new perspective in the DxD series.

In case you didn't notice, I tried to hint at some sort of sacred gear in Matsuda. From the whole 'voice in my head-senpai' thing...

It shouldn't be too long until I post the first little bit of my next fanfiction. I don't want to keep people waiting, so expect it in about a week; maybe less.

Apart from that. Josh, out.


End file.
